Dark Ties
by Shiroyuki Hikari
Summary: Prequel to Model. Lately there have been some arrival of special guests staying at Michael's mansion and all of them seems to know each other. What might be the secrets hidden in them and how are they related to the permenant residents in the mansion?


Dark Ties 

Characters From Model:

Michael

Ken

Eva Rose

Original Characters:

Count Vilde Montague

Legna Algen

Reficul von Chrovett

Revlis von Chrovett

Hael Vismont

Lady Rosary A. Esory

Erialc

Erip Mav

Luxus M. Clien

Dark as death

Black as hell

Sweet as love

Time is cruel, time is unforgiving, and time is Atrocious

But, it is meaningless to us. It's void.

For eternity trapped in an empty shell, without a soul. we are the damned. Heartless, sinful creatures, who are destined to walk the surface of earth over centuries to come. Immortality is within our grasp; our fair silk skin and angelic face admired by mortals all over. Luring them with our indescribable beauty, we bare our bold fangs and sink them in to drain the scarce crimson fluid known as life.

It is the price that we pay in exchange for this perfect body, untouched by the passing time. We remained as we were during our first death when receiving the dark gift. We, as creatures of the night, children of the devil are immortals blessed with tales of our own but mostly it's about our past. Each of us, given different backgrounds and different reasons of becoming who we are has none but one thing in common; we are of the same kind.

Prologue 

"Aren't you going to kill that person? The one whom you think it is..." a women who is fair as snow and fragile as glass asked. Her shimmering gold eyes bore anticipation in them, while waiting for her companion to reply her statement earlier.

Standing besides her unwavering, he gazed upon the pitch-black sky, which was illuminated by a few bright stars glittering a million light years away. His stoic façade is a contrast to his soft features; baby blue eyes and pale rosy lips accompanied by platinum blond tresses tied with a silk sapphire ribbon. A fine looking young man who might possess the face of a saint however, he does lack the body warmth of a human being as it was replaced by a cold iciness. He displayed no whatsoever emotions, but his heart was filled with feelings of sorts: anger, vengeance, anxiety, and maybe perhaps a little happy...since his long awaited prey has been discovered after 120 years.

"Too soon...still too soon...patience, I know it's her. I could sense her presence in that body." He replied in a silent whisper barely detectable within hearing range but Rosary heard every single word that was spoken by the young count. "Perhaps we should have a little fun first before the main event is carried out." He sounded suggestive but his face was a blank as a piece of paper. Not reclining from his current position, the graceful lady that stood beside him began to take her leave while excusing herself to return to her room.

"Well, do whatever you like. It is your revenge after all...now, will you be so kind as to excuse me. I will be returning to my room, goodnight." She headed towards the corridor leaving behind Count Montague to enjoy his nighttime stargazing while pondering on his thoughts of the person who killed him.

&&&

With feather light footsteps she walked through the wide and long corridor which was decorated with magnificent art pieces; paintings from all centuries that was part of the private collection of the mansion's owner. Halting her steps at a particular work of art, which was showcasing an oil painting of a beautiful young women portrait, she stood there admiring it. There was something in the picture that had caught her attention; she ran her fingers lightly to trace the image of the painting and her eyes focused directly to it as if she was being drawn into it. The portrait was of a lovely blond haired beauty dressed in a Victoria style gown; her prettiness was further enhanced with the sharpness of her emerald eyes and the curved up lips of hers, which form a heartwarming smile. Seated on a velvet-cushioned armchair, she looked elegant and grand like all princesses in fairytales do; however, a certain element in that painting has changed the whole concept of it. Because, above the pretty princess there was a holy angel spreading her pair of glorious snowy white wings and encircling her arms around the girl from behind. As if the angel was protecting her, fluffy white feathers were falling like snow in the background adding a harmonious feel to it.

Rosary was so attracted to the painting that she was shocked when a certain voice that came out of nowhere was heard echoing throughout the hallway. "I see that you're admiring that painting, Lady Rosary...lovely isn't it?" the voice was low and suave but it didn't lasted long before another reply came, but this time it was a barely audible whisper right beside her ear when a figure's presence was felt behind her. A pair of hands was clutching her shoulders before the voice returned again, "Can't you recognize yourself in there? Your human form...I've miss it, you know..."

"Don't kid me Michael, the girl in that picture is long gone. Emile Esory is dead hundreds of years ago...you should know better than me, don't you?" she mocked him in return. Turning herself around, she gave him a slight smirk before continuing her speech. "Now, show me the real Lady Rosary Arcrueid Esory...my love" she said huskily like a purring kitten while waiting for the tall charming vampire to respond.

He brought his hand up in mid air and waved it downward once. Nothing happened at first and the painting remained as it was but gradually as if by magic, the artwork began to transform like a moving picture. The colors and tones changed but the two figures is still there, only that this time the girl in it has midnight dark hair and golden eyes that reflects like a mirror; she was smiling in a devious way with blood trickling down her mouth and her fingernails long and sharp like claws. The angel behind her was no more a divine creature, instead her eyes were empty and crimson red tears spilled from it. Her wings broken and shed off feathers leaving the structure of the bones with attachment of muscles tissues and arteries; white was no longer the color of the wings; it's pure black now. The angel seem to be in great pain, she was screaming and crying because of it but the worst of it was that her chest was ripped apart with blood gushing out from it, flowing like a endless river.

"Do you ever wonder where her heart went?" she asked playfully while clinging her hands on Michael's shirt, looking as innocent as a little girl who was questioning her father. But before he could answer her, she swiftly brought her hands to the vampire's neck and guided his ear to her delicate mouth whispering, "I ate it...every single drop of the beating heart's blood... I drank it all. Poor little creature, to be my guardian angel but only to be murdered and devoured by me in the end...how sorrowful is that?"

"Yes, very cruel indeed..." Michael said in a malicious tone accompanied with small laughter that echoed through the deserted passageway. "It is who you really are since the very first time I've met you...my little angel..."

"And it is the real me that you are attracted to...am I right? I still remember the day that you've became one of us, preserving that admiring beauty of yours for eternity..." Guiding her soft silky lips to his, both of them are lock in a moment of enchantment. Drown in each other pleasurable moans; the kiss started out slow and innocent but Michael darted his tongue into the sweet moist cavern that was eagerly accepting the invitation. Taking his time with her, he explored every part of the cave and sucking out all her air leaving her breathless. Finally releasing their lip lock, Rosary was panting slightly to regain her breath but eyes still gazing at the opposite pair of grayish orbs.

"I never knew that you were so hungry for me, ..." she said teasingly while moving her hand to touch the fair icy cheeks of her beloved. Laying his hand on top of hers, he closed his eyes and kissed her palm lightly while taking in her lovely scent.

"You do know how much I couldn't resist you. No matter how I've tried to, in the end I'm still entrapped within your web of love..." he exclaimed haughtily, only to earn him a chuckle from the flattered lady snuggled in the embrace of his arms.

As the two lovers enjoyed their little private rendezvous in the emptied silent hallway, a dark shadow hidden deep behind one of the tall pillars in there, witnessed the whole ordeal between Michael and Rosary. Folding his right hand into a tight fist and the other holding the pillar with immense strength, threatening to break it any moment now; the midnight haired teen with deep blue crystallized eyes clenched his teeth and left his current position with intense anger. Murmuring under his breath "Michael, you will pay for it!" he disappeared into the dark long and hollow corridor.

"Your little bat is watching us..." Rosary gazed to the direction where the stranger had just left.

"Yes, I know...just let it be, for now..."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy reading this, please let me know if you have any idea or comments on this story. Please review.


End file.
